This invention relates to electronic circuit cards and their use in a system having one or more card sockets wired to a host device, particularly to small encapsulated cards containing significant amounts of re-writeable non-volatile memory such as flash EEPROM (electrically erasable and programmable read-only-memory) and the system in which they operate when removably inserted into multiple card sockets.
Small cards containing non-volatile semiconductor flash EEPROM systems have become popular for storing multiple megabytes of data from personal computers, notebook computers, personal electronic assistants, cellular telephones, cameras and other electronic devices requiring removable data storage. The applications of such memory cards are increasing rapidly, currently being used to store music downloaded from the Internet. Music data is normally transmitted over the Internet in a compressed form, such as by a well known MP-3 algorithm, and stored in the compressed form on a card for later decompression and reproduction on an analog playing device. Very small battery powered portable players with a memory card slot (socket) are beginning popular. The use of such cards to store and transfer video and other high capacity data is likely in the future as the bandwidth of the Internet and connections thereto increase, as the storage capacity of the memory cards increases and as the efficiency of data compression algorithms increases.
A card that is especially adapted for these and other applications is the MultiMediaCard (“MMC”) that is only 32 millimeters long, 24 millimeters wide and 1.4 millimeters thick. The physical and electrical specifications for the MMC are given in “The MultiMediaCard System Specification” that is updated and published from time-to-time by the MultiMediaCard Association (“MMCA”) of Cupertino, Calif. Versions 2.11 and 2.2 of that Specification, dated June 1999 and January 2000, respectively, are expressly incorporated herd by this reference. MMC products having varying storage capacity up to 64 megabytes in a single card are currently available from SanDisk Corporation of Sunnyvale, Calif., assignee of the present application. These products are described in a “MultiMediaCard Product Manual,” Revision 2, dated April 2000, published by SanDisk corporation, which Manual is expressly incorporated herein by this reference. Certain aspects of the electrical operation the MMC products are also described in co-pending patent applications of Thomas N. Toombs and Micky Holtzman, Ser. Nos. 09/185,649 (now Pat. No. 6,279,114) and Ser. No. 09/186,064, both filed Nov. 4, 1998, and assigned to SanDisk Corporation. The physical card structure and a method of manufacturing it are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,622, assigned to SanDisk Corporation. Both of these applications and patent are also expressly incorporate herein by this reference.
MMC products have a serial interface that uses only six electrical contacts, one for transfer of data, one for receiving commands and sending responses (status indications), one to receive a clock signal and three to receive power. A spare contact has been included for future use. The few number contacts simplifies the cards' use with host systems, particularly portable ones, and allows the size of the cards to be reduced. Of course, the rate at which data can be transferred into and out of the card is limited for a given clock frequency by use of a single data contact, as opposed to transferring data in parallel through multiple contacts as done in other larger memory cards having different formats. Host systems often provide two or more sockets for the simultaneous use of two or more MMC products. All the data contacts of multiple inserted memory cards are connected by a single line to the host processor, all the command/response contacts are similarly connected to the host processor by a single line, and all the clock contacts of the cards are connected together to a common clock source.
The host is required, as part of a system initialization routine, to assign a unique address to each card inserted in multiple system sockets. A unique card identification (“CID”) number is stored in a register of each card by its manufacturer in a manner that it can be read by a host but this number has a very large binary size. Since a card's address either precedes each command, or is included in the argument of others, that is transmitted over a the single command/response line to all cards, for example, the use of a very large address can significantly slow down operation of the multiple card system. Transmission of the long manufacturer's identification is not necessary for addressing just a few cards used in a typical system. Only 1 bit is needed to address two cards, and two bits for up to 4 cards, for example. Therefore, on initialization, a small relative card address is written into an internal card register that is provided for this purpose, referenced as the relative card address register (“RCA”).
In order for the host processor to initially be able to address each card in turn to assign such addresses, the host commands all cards of the system to simultaneously transmit their manufacturer identification codes bit-by-bit until a combination of bits from all the cards results in all but one of the cards becoming inactive. The relative address is then written by the host into the RCA of the one remaining card, and the process is thereafter repeated for the remaining cards until each of the cards is given a unique, small address. These addresses are then subsequently used by the host to individually access the cards in the system. This initialization technique is further disclosed in Patent Cooperation Treaty (“PCT”) International Publication No. WO 97/38370 of Siemens Aktiengesellschaft, which publication is expressly incorporated herein by this reference.
It is expected that MMC products having a single card data storage capacity of 128 megabytes will be commercially available in the near future. This higher capacity and much more are currently commercially available in other flash EEPROM cards that are larger that the MMC products. With use of the current MP3 compression algorithm, over one hour of music can be stored on a single 128 megabyte card. And as the storage capacity of such cards increases further, and/or as compression algorithms further reduce the size of data files, music of even longer duration, and other types of digital data, can be stored on individual cards. Because of the many different ways that small non-volatile memory cards are contemplated to be used, it is desirable to maximize the flexibility and efficiency in their structure and use with the Internet, and their use in host systems that have a single card socket, as well as with hosts that have two or more sockets to utilize two or more memory cards at the same time.